Maybe Love Is In The Enemy
by AKissUnderTheRain
Summary: Troy Bolton was searching nothing but to find the reasons of the homicide of Mr. Robinson. Gabriella Montez wanted to commit suicide… for what she saw…. Things are never easy and worst if you get to be like Gabriella. Love is worth the fight though.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Did some things you can't speak of, but tonight you live it all again, you wouldn't be shattered on the floor now, if only you had seen what you know now then." – Taylor Swift (Innocent)_

* * *

_Monday 21_

_Mathias was trying to hide Mr. Robinson body on the basement; I was there, looking how lifeless Trevor Robinson looked like. I felt sick just remembering how Mathias killed him. I know why. But if I write it here and someone finds out... my life would be in danger, anyway it's already in danger. Mathias kidnapped him? No. Mathias just grabbed the gun and when Trevor entered to Mathias (and supposedly mine)"home" Matt shoot the gun. It was shocking, but it didn't end there... Robinson was in danger and he could have died just there but he did survive... That's why Matt decided to give him some drugs, I don't remember what he gave to him but Trevor suddenly threw up and died. That was Yesterday. Today, Mathias threw me to the street back to my parent's house. My brother was taking care of me, but Mathias wasn't always... a good brother. When he started beating me I wanted to go away but_

"Gabriella!" My mom's sweet voice reached my ears and made me close my diary immediately. I couldn't tell what happened, everything would mess up or something. "Gabby, come see this!" she seemed shocked so I followed her to the kitchen where my father was watching the little TV we had in there, "It's about Mr. Robinson, you remember him? The one who had problems with Matt" I nodded shocked that it was already on the news. "Mr. Robinson, who was president of the most famous company in hotels, has disappeared, the police are trying to do what they can do to try to find him," said the TV.

"Mr. Bolton, the police officer in charge of this case said," suddenly an interview popped on the screen; the so-called Mr. Bolton started talking "we would do what is possible to find him, this is nothing new for us and we know we can do this." The man talking wasn't that fat like most of the police in town, in fact, he was old yet fit, with blue eyes, and brown hair he might be in his late 40's.

Suddenly the phone rang and my mother answered "yes? Oh he no longer lives here… I'm her mother… no… okay, thanks" she looked at my father and me with a blank look in her face, apart from that it looked like the blood had drained from her face "they think Mathias was the… kidnapper." I tried to manage to hide my wide eyes so nobody could see what I've seen. And finally I decided to speak up "and… do you think… he actually kidnaped Mr. Robinson?" I said trying to hide as possible my guilt; she shook her head firmly.

"I really don't, he wouldn't, would he?" she looked hopefully at both of us, my father and me. "I mean he hated him and had some financial problems with him… but… he wouldn't get to the point of killing him… right?" I tried not to think about it, I mean I was there, I didn't kill him, but I was there, witnessing everything in shock, in fear of that happening to me, in disgust… in guilt. "No… mom… he wouldn't… I hope." I wanted to be a little girl again, when I didn't know what killing was, when I thought everything could be so cool by just drawing it.

"Did you know something when you were there?" asked my dad. I shook my head. I couldn't tell them, not now. "I only remember that I saw his name constantly on the mail." I said looking at the floor trying to look like I was thinking. I saw in the corner of my eye my dad nodding. "I have to go… I was about to paint and I have to check if everything is still in its place" I said half smiling about my scape. They both nodded and smiled. I went out of the kitchen mentally kicking myself for lying to them. As I entered my room I closed the door and looked for my sketchbook, and there it was. I held my hair in a messy bun and sat on the couch in front of my large window… snow… houses… completely different to the city where I lived with Mathias. I looked to the other drawings I did; it was all so dark.

10 minutes later I found myself humming some melody I faintly remember and drawing the couple that was playing with the snow outside with their children. It was ironic; I always wanted something like that in my future, a family, my house with a studio where I could do my paintings and all. The thing was that I was in danger, I had confidential information, and since I wouldn't say it to no one… I could be in jail.

It was getting cold so I went to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate which my parents always liked, _so did Mathias_, My mind whispered. It was getting annoying to keep thinking of what happened, I couldn't and I knew I wouldn't get to forget it. I turned the TV on for a little while, and it was back in the news "people commit suicide, 15% of them because of guilt." I changed the channel; I wouldn't start thinking about suicide, was I?

After serving some chocolate in 3 cups I went upstairs to my parent's bedroom and knocked on the door, "come in" I heard my dad voice saying. "Hey, I brought some hot chocolate, I just made it" I smiled at them; they both smiled and choose their cup.

"Thank you love, yours is amazing" I smiled and kissed them both in the cheek. "Well I have to keep on my drawing I'll show you later how it is" I smiled at them again and left.

_Suicide. Could I really do that? Kill myself just because I couldn't handle the guilty feeling I have inside for not telling someone about this? Kill myself? End MY life? Just like that? In the less or worst hurtful way possibly? What about what I expected of my future? No Studio. No family. No house. No love. But… did I deserve that? I did something wrong… it wasn't forgivable. _

I closed my diary and found out that it was already late for me to sleep.

_Mathias shouted like he has never shouted at me. "Give me the damn gun bitch!" I shuddered, bitch? Was I that for him? "Gabriella Anne Montez… Give me the fucking gun now!" he shouted I was desperate. Trevor Robinson was a good person, he couldn't die, and he just couldn't. I shook my head and saw Trevor green eyes and his thankful but painful look. "Then I'll have to kill you both." He hissed in my ear. He was high; he smelled like that, Mathias was always high. Trevor had a family waiting for him, and there he was lying on the floor, blood around him. I shook my head again and threw the gun downstairs 5 floors down and it broke. "Damn you Gabriella! I thought you were better than that!" _

_Only if I had paid the rent, nothing of this could have happened. _

I woke up out of a sudden covered in sweat and a heavy breathing. "Oh god" I whispered. It was shocking now that I think back that I actually had survived all this time with those dreams.

All I could do was watch my entire dream, all over as the night passed by so easily and flawlessly like it haven't seen anything from last night. It was all so messed up to me that in that moment I wanted to be just as innocent as the moon. I was afraid of my sleep that it was starting to creep me. Everything around me was so silent that I didn't want to break it with my steady breath. Suddenly the natural winter sun light broke into my window and it seemed like seconds ago it was all so dark.

Tuesday 22

I went downstairs, the winter snow framing the kitchen window, which I always like it like that. I like winter, it's cold, I rather get cold than dying in a sunny day, which I most likely would if I keep this from everybody, but not exactly in a sunny day… I would die in hell.

"Good morning" said my mom, I smiled slightly, and I guess I would never smile since then –even though it's been three days - I most likely won't if the memories keep crowding my mind like that. "Good morning" I said. Good wasn't deserved for me. Not even a little. "How was your sleep honey?" my mother said. It might become a routine if I keep saying "just good."

I wanted to go just there; like disappearing. I don't deserve anything of this. I could have stopped Mathias; I could have called the police. I could have, but I didn't; I wasn't ready to tell everybody I helped assassinating somebody. "Gabriella? Are you ok honey?" I nodded to my father who was talking and talking some words I didn't recognize, I couldn't recognize, he was telling my mom something about my brother, about me, about Mr. Robinson.

_"How are you so sure?" my little legs were trembling so was my whole body. Mathias wanted me to go with him to the pool, I already had learned how to swim but once I had drown that summer and I didn't want it to happen again. "You have to be next to me Matt!" I exclaimed he nodded and smiled charmingly; he hugged me tightly and jumped with me. I felt the water caressing my face sweetly and smoothly saw the bubbles of air that formed inside the pool. And suddenly I was floating. "I did it! Mummy! Daddy! Mathias helped me! I did it!" I hugged my brother and he kissed my cheek. I was 5 years old and he was 13, he used to be so caring and lovely with me. _

_"Gab?" I looked over at him his face with water. "Sweetheart, don't let your fears overcome you, you have to be strong and smart to jump them, don't let anybody hurt you and tell you that you can't do it, okay?" I nodded smiling "I won't ever do that"_

But I just did.

My fears were overcoming me and this time they were too tall to jump them. "Gabriella?" my dad's voice came to me "yeah?" I wondered.

"honey I was asking if your brother gave you something, anything whatever" yes he did, he gave me punches, broken flings to fly, broken hearts I needed to heal all night and a guilty feeling. I shook my head. "Okay." Said my dad disoriented.

I knew that I couldn't live like this; I need to do something, move to another country, change my name, and even die. But something that helps me heal.

And maybe I should start planning that.

* * *

Ok. End of chapter 1. I've been working on this for a long time ago and now I have it finished. I have planned the second chapter but it's not ready and with school and everything… *sighs* it'll be a long waiting sorry L but uh I hope you like it and review it… and yeah :)

P.S: sorry if there any grammar or spelling or any mistake, let me know, I'm not an english speaker.

Love, AKissUnderTheRain


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot. Everything belongs to its owner.**

Chapter 2

_"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it."- Avril Lavigne (My Happy Ending)_

Monday 21

The light went on and off, on and off, on and off. It was it's time to be changed. I looked to the ceiling for the infinite time today and kept my eyes focused on the light. "Hey Bolton, There are some drug dealers I have to cope with; do you want to come with me?" I shook my head; I wasn't in the mood of doing anything. "Okay, but just remember that when your father comes round he'll kill you for not moving out of there" Chad warned me. We've been best friends since we were born, and now we're working in the same police office; odd but I like it though.

"I'm not in the mood Chad" I said barely using air. I sighed "I just broke up with Stacy dude; I need time to get better" I had to made it clear for him, so he would understand me completely. With just one swift move I turned around and looked at the computer in front of me. I was about to forget everything that had to do with her, She cheated and that was a lot for me, because I thought that she was the one for me, I was actually going to marry her in 8 months or so. "Dude, hey, hoops! Look at me!" I rolled my eyes but turned around anyway "look, she cheated, she wasn't into you! She didn't love you!" that made hurt rush through all my body.

"Shut up, Chad! You're making it worse!" Suddenly we heard footsteps coming near my office and we knew who was coming. "What is Chad making worse?" My father said. He was looking pretty serious with some files under his arm. "Nothing dad" I murmured and he nodded slightly noticing what I was talking about. "Ok, Danthford, go get those drug dealers now" he said and he seated in one of those chairs in my office. As soon as Chad was gone he looked at the files he had. He looked pretty interested in this case. "Son," he started not looking at me, it was like his life depended on that file. "I need you to help me here" I nodded getting interested in what he wanted to say; he looked at me. "Troy, have you heard about Mr. Robinson's case?" I nodded again, I've heard about it a lot lately. "We need your help" he repeated. "We know that Mathias Montez is one of those hard-to-find kind of person" he snickered "but I'm sure he killed him, he had so many financial problems with Trevor Robinson that he might as well kill him." I looked at the file again "The thing is, Troy, that he wasn't the only one with Trevor," he took out some papers and gave them to me. There was a picture of a young beautiful woman who was wearing a jacket and looked pretty sad. "She's Gabriella Montez, Mathias sister. She hasn't done anything bad actually, but we believe she's got crucial information about what happened".

"Ok so I don't know what you want me to do dad" I said looking over the picture again. The beautiful young woman looked so small and vulnerable. "she's your age Troy" his father started "Search for her at her house, the accident cliché meeting, and get to meet her, gain her trust, and ask her about her brother… don't say you're a police" I looked at my father speechless.

Since I was a kid I always wanted to be a police man, I of course wanted to work with my dad because he was a hero to me but now, the knowing that I was going to be in such hard work and such pressure made me shiver. I was ok with drug dealers they were easy to catch… but I couldn't just sit there and do the easy thing. "Like a spy?" my dad chuckled and nodded "kind of" he said. I nodded and accepted the work.

I wasn't sure of what I was going to do at all with her. I only knew how she looked like and what her name was.

Gabriella Anne Montez.

I couldn't believe that she was Mathias Montez's sister. She looked so sweet, so vulnerable it was earth shattering to wonder how her life could've been with Mathias in it.

"Oh and… Troy?" I looked at my father "Kyle called; he said he invites us to dinner, at her house. Be punctual, okay?" I made a face, my I-don't-want-to-go face. I love my sister, don't get me wrong. I just, don't want to go out there in the cold to talk about my love life going wrong. "Troy, your sister wants you there"

"Yah, to talk about my love life, probably to ask me if I'm gay" I rolled my eyes. My father looked at me and chuckled. "Please, tell her I do not want to talk about this, okay?" he laughed "sure, but your mother will and Kate will too, and so will Juliet" ok yes, we are 4 kids, me being the only _male_ of this…Generation, so mostly everyone at school did think I was gay, bullied everywhere, and I don't have a problem with homosexual people it's just awkward to talk about it in front of my parents… and my whole family. "Troy Alexander Bolton, you must be there" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Hey, hoops" Chad enters. And sees my dad "hey, Mr. Bolton, what's up?" My dad shakes his head and looks at me with his eyes almost closed, I shivered and he went out. "Anyway, I was going round and we got the drug dealers and I was wondering if you wanted to see…" he takes out some results, test blood results. "This match with Mathias Montez test blood he has just bought some drugs around here; Troy! We will be more than "the-druggies-collector"s if we do this." I was in complete shock. How could I tell my best friend about this?

"Uh, Chad, my father has just told me to help him in that case" I said vaguely. Chad looked at me weirdly "can I help?" I widened my eyes. Fuck. "I uh, don't know"

Surprisingly, my father appeared.

Again.

"Sure Chad, you will collect every information Troy has. Is it okay?" Chad nodded smiling brightly. He sure must be jumping furiously inside. "Troy, its 7 o'clock, get your ass outta there and I'll be waiting for you at Kyle's house" I jumped up and nodded.

"Bye Chad" I took Gabriella's files and went out of my office.

"God," I looked at the door in front of me. "You can do this troy, you can, just a couple of hours." So I knocked the door to hell. I looked around and saw my sister opening "TROY!" she shouted and hugged me. It was always like this, I'm the youngest of the 4 and I'm a proud uncle of 3 kids, I just think the kids have little girls as mothers.

"Hi, Kyle, what's up?" She shook her head and led me in; my whole family was there and not just that they just had big smiles on their faces.

_Oh god, I though hell wasn't this bad_

"Uncle Troy!" my five-year old nephew jumped as he saw me and ran to hug me; it's so adorable to know kids love you no matter what. "Did you bring us something?" I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Not until we have dinner, okay?" _or until I survive. _He nodded smiling shouting to the other 3 kids that I had arrived.

After everyone saying hi to me I took a seat next to Juliet who was 6 months pregnant, god, I don't know if I want kids for the pregnancy thing… hormones. "So Troy how you have been?" she said I smiled at her and hugged her again. "I'm fine, but, how are you? You're 3 months away!" I saw her smile fading and my eyes went wide in desperation.

"I'm so scared!" She started crying.

_Dear God, did I do something wrong?!_

* * *

**Im so sorry it took soooooooooo long :( seriously I've been working with school and family problems I had to go and work, which blocked me completely from everything. But I'm back, I'll try to update more and more. also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short it just.. I had it planned like this and yeah... anyway, thanks for understanding... any grammar mistake, please tell me I'm not american or british so I'm still learning. love you **

_**"Aspen" - **AKissUnderTheRain_


End file.
